$\vec u = (8,6)$ $\vec w = (-9,11)$ $\vec w + \vec u= ($
Answer: We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) + (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x+u_x, w_y+u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (-9,11) + (8,6) \\\\ &= (-9+8,11+6) \\\\ &= (-1,17) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w + \vec u = (-1,17) $